Today
by Ringo05
Summary: A songfic about Alanna's wedding. Today by Gary Allan.


**Today **

**Based on the song Today by Gary Allan**

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applied

I am not Gary Allan or Tamora Pierce!

Jonathon of Conte was not a happy man. But then again, how happy could he be at a time like this? A royal messenger, one of his own royal messengers, had brought him the invitation last week. Today was the big day, the day he would look on as Alanna of Trebond became Alanna of Pirate's Swoop. They were to be married on the beach not far from George's castle. Come to think of it, Jon wouldn't even be going through this if he had never given George that piece of land. At this thought, he inwardly kicked himself.

Alanna was supposed to be his. His princess, his queen, his everything. But no, she hadn't wanted that, and he would never ask her to make such a decision under pressure, to later regret it. No, he would just have to settle with his heartache.

And now, as he watched her walk down the beach toward her dream, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Shouldn't he be happy? She was happy, and isn't that what he always wanted?

**Today, he told her that he loved her**

**Put a ring around her finger**

**And promised her forever, together.**

After the wedding, Jon, ready to end the suffering, started toward the stables. If he left now, he might even reach the palace before dark.

"Jon, wait! Where do you think you're going?"

Oh no, he was caught. Why couldn't he just wake up from this nightmare?

As he turned he came face to face with Myles of Olau, Alanna's adoptive father.

"Oh, I have a lot of work to do back at home. A king can't keep his people waiting you know."

"Nonsense, surely your duties can wait at least until after the reception. Wouldn't want His Majesty to be left out the portraits. You are a part of the wedding party, after all."

**Today, she smiled for all the pictures**

**And he was right there with her**

**Making all the memories without me**

**And it hurts to say this out loud**

**Looks like she's really gone now.**

As he stood there among the rest of his family and friends, Jon couldn't help but think of how final this was. She was married now, and his chances were truly gone.

**Today, is the happiest day of her life**

**I should be happy for her today**

**So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?**

**I know I should be happy for her**

**But I've lost everything**

**I've lost everything I've ever wanted today.**

After everyone had left the reception, most of them drunk, Jon had wondered back to his rooms. It was much too late to leave. That would have to wait until morning. He had tried to drink away the thoughts and the memories filling his head, but that never worked for him. There was too much to think about to even go to sleep. Staring at the ceiling, he couldn't help but let his thoughts consume him.

All of the times he was so sure they were meant for each other and it had all meant nothing. She had moved on, and probably never even thought about what might have been. He should try to do the same. But how?

**Today, I thought about the moment**

**I could have said I loved her**

**And promised her forever, together**

**Today, today it really hit me**

**That she don't really miss me**

**She's found a new beginning**

**And I'm wishing I had one more chance**

**God knows it's too late for that**

She may move on to live her life with George, but Jon would never forget.

**Today, is the happiest day of her life**

**I should be happy for her today**

**So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?**

**I know I should be happy for her**

**But I've lost everything**

**I've lost everything I've ever wanted today.**

No, Jon could never forget all of the moments they shared together. He would never stop wondering what might have been. But for her, he would act like it didn't bother him. She would never know the thought even crossed his mind.

**Today, is the happiest day of her life**

**I should be happy for her**

**But I've lost everything**

**I've lost everything I've ever wanted today**

**Today, he told her that he loved her**

**Put a ring around her finger**


End file.
